The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a device for performing desired display by using an electrophoretic ink, and a manufacturing method therefor.
Display devices driven by semiconductor elements have been manufactured by utilizing advanced equipment, such as a high vacuum apparatus.
However, utilizing such advanced equipment poses a problem of high manufacturing cost for the display devices driven by the semiconductor elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display device that can be manufactured at lower cost, and a manufacturing method for the same.
A display device in accordance with the present invention includes a pixel electrode and a transistor for applying a voltage to the pixel electrode,
wherein at least an active layer of the transistor is formed of an organic material.
Furthermore, a manufacturing method for the display device in accordance with the present invention includes a step for providing a source line around a pixel electrode provided on a substrate, a step for forming an insulating film pattern having an opening of a region for a source and a drain, a step for forming the source and the drain, a step for providing a semiconductor film on the source and the drain, and a step for providing a gate on the semiconductor film, the respective steps being implemented substantially under atmospheric pressure.